otome_gamesfandomcom-20200222-history
Marginal4 Idol of Supernova
Marginal#4 (マージナルナンバーフォー, Mājinarunanbāfō) is a game developed by both Rejet and Otomate. It was released on November 13, 2014. On January 12, 2017, the anime adaptation was aired entitled Marginal#4 Kiss Kara Tsukuru Big Bang (MARGINAL#4 KISSから創造るBig Bang) following the events of the first and second game (which was yet to be released at that time). A second game entitled Marginal#4 Road to Galaxy was released on May 25, 2017, featuring the debut of a new group; Unicorn Jr. Synopsis Pythagoras Production produces its new idol unit, "Marginal #4." Its members, Atom Kirihara, Rui Aiba, L Nomura, and R Nomura, are the idols who will deliver their kiss to the ends of the galaxy. Outside the stage they are just normal high schoolers with their own problems. In Pythagoras Production they continue to mature as idols along with the help of the already famous senior unit, Lagrange Point, and the younger unit who expect to make their debut, Unicorn Jr. This is the tale of Margninal #4, a school slice-of-life about idols that shine brighter than the stars. Characters Heroine *Yue Kataoka - Marginal#4's manager. She becomes a supporting character in the anime Male Protagonists MARGINAL#4 *Atom Kirihara - The wild shooting star. *Rui Aiba - A first magnitude star considered to be good at everything. *L Nomura - The younger and outgoing twin. *R Nomura - The shy leader of Marginal#4 LAGRANGE POINT *Shy Mikishima *Kira Himuro UNICORN JR. *Tsubasa Shindo *Alto Takimaru *Teruma Nakama Supporting Characters *Chang Satsuki *Mai Kadena Idol Units Below is a list of the idol units of the series: Main Units Shuffle Units Game Marginal#4 Idol of Supernova |-|Regular Edition = |-|Limited Edition = Marginal#4 Idol of Supernova is an otome game developed by both Rejet and Otomate. It centers around, Marginal#4, a new idol group. STORY "I want to see the shooting stars that fall onto the stage." That's the dream of the manager of the agency. These four individualistic new idols were grouped for this purpose. Named "MARGINAL #4", they aim to debut as in idol group. Wild and self-assured, the confident Atom Kirihara has talent but is hard to handle. Even though he looks feminine and gentle, Rui Aiba leaves a somewhat a cold impression. Twins that are splitting images of each other, but exude differing auras. L Nomura is showy, very confident, and is the younger twin. In contrast, R Nomura acts like he's hiding behind his younger brother's shadow. Then there's MARGINAL #4's seniors, "LAGRANGE POINT". Though stoic with goals to reach the top, Shy Mikishima is a little proud. On one hand, Kira Himuro is cheerful and good at taking care of others, but on the other, he has a crude side to him. Those two as well, were grouped together with the same goal of "showering stars" and aim for the big stage. The one who holds the key to allow them to truly shine is their manager and protagonist, Yue Kataoka. How will she guide the scattered individuals of the group? Marginal#4 Road to Galaxy |-|Regular Edition = |-|Limited Edition = The second game to be released in the franchise, which features the debut of Unicorn Jr. It was released on May 25, 2017. STORY The story begins two years after Kataoka Yue joined the talent production company “Pythagoras Productions”. She’s worked her way up and now helps manage two of the company’s most popular groups – Marginal#4 & Lagrange Point. One day, Yue and the group members are all called into the company president’s office and introduced to a new group called “Unicorn Jr.” who will have their début at this year’s “Universe Fes”. Once the introductions are over with and everyone leaves the office, the president holds Yue back and tells her that she will be in charge of organising a huge event called “Pythagoras ✰ All Star Fes” featuring all three groups. As she only has 6 months to prepare, the president tells her that she can only be in charge of one group at the moment and asks her choose between the three. Which will she choose? Anime The anime follows the events of both of the games. This time, the heroine, Yue Kataoka, plays a supporting role as the series focuses on the development of Marginal#4 and the interactions with the other groups, Lagrange Point and Unicorn Jr. Staff Music Opening Theme: *"WeMe!!!!" by Marginal#4 Ending Theme: *(忍-Just A 絶頂HEAVEN; Shinobu - Just A Climax HEAVEN) (Epsiode 1) by Marginal#4 *"Melty♥Love♥Cooking" (Episode 2) by MARGINAL#4 *"Revolution XX" (革命RevolutionXX) (Episode 3) by LAGRANGE POINT *"Mr. StarrySky" (Episode 4 by MARGINAL#4 *"Real?" (Episode 5) by Unicorn Jr. *"Ko Ko Ro Hi To Tsu" (コ・コ・ロ・ヒ・ト・ツ) (Episode 6) by MARGINAL#4 *"HOT★SCRAMBLE" (Episode 7) by MARGINAL#4 *"Colorful" (カラフル) (Episode 8) by MARGINAL#4 *"Tamashii no Nonstop Lover" (魂のノンストップラヴァー) (Episode 9) by MARGINAL#4 *"Kizuna" (絆-KIZUNA-) (Episode 10) by MARGINAL#4 *"KISS kara Tsukuru Big Bang" (KISSから創造つくるBig Bang) (Episode 11) by Pythagoras ★ All-Star Episode List Category:Anime